


Adult Date Night

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romancing McShep 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Kaleb had an interesting idea!
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Romancing McShep 2021





	Adult Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> A happy ficlet for Romancing McShep 2021.
> 
> For Trope Bingo prompt: numbers
> 
> For McSheplets #226: painting

John was humoring Rodney, mostly. Because Rodney was already humoring Jeannie when they were on Earth visiting the Millers.

Jeanie wanted an 'adult night out' but then stalled when asked what she would like to do. Madison was getting old enough to take to dinner and the movies, so they had already done that. 

Kaleb finally made a reservation somewhere he wouldn't describe and put John in charge of _adult beverages and snacks for a couple of hours_. Madison was sent off to her girlfriend's house for the night.

Kaleb pulled the car into a non-descript strip mall and said, "We're here!"

"Where are we and what are we doing?" Rodney demanded. John put a hand on his thigh. Rodney sighed and moderated his tone. "Where are we going?"

Jeannie squealed. "Kaleb! How much fun!"

John got out of the car and scanned the storefronts. "Painting with a Twist?" he guessed.

"It's something I suspect that no one is any good at, so everyone starts on an equal footing," Kaleb announced with a grin.

John laughed. "I haven't done any painting since I was a kid! And that was paint-by-numbers."

Rodney bumped his shoulder. "You did those racing cars for Torren."

"Not the same thing," John shook his head. He held up the cooler bag. "Hey! We have beer and wine and snacks. It should be fun."

"I hope there's a lot of beer," Rodney muttered. 

"It's a couple of hours, how bad can it be?" John replied. 

Kaleb led them to a space in the room with four easels on one table, two on each side. "McKay's on opposite sides of the table!" he declared. John ended up next to Jeannie and Rodney next to Kaleb.

The painting they were creating was a warm "Welcome" sign that had some spring flowers around the sign. There was another group around another table and some twosomes. The leader turned out to be a cheerful twenty-something who explained what they were doing.

John mostly followed the directions, creating the sign but not following the same brushstrokes the leader was doing. Jeannie, on the other hand, was working hard to re-create the original image stroke by stroke. John kept Jeannie's wine glass full and made sure she ate some of the snacks he had brought. 

At a break to change brushes and top off their drinks, John wandered to see how Rodney was doing.

"Hey! That's pretty cool!" They had just started the flowers, which was fussier work than the sign and the background and he could see that Rodney had sketched in a couple of the constellations they could see from Atlantis.

"Is there any beer left?" Rodney asked with a small grin. 

"Plenty!" John got him another. 

By the end of the night, Jeannie's painting was closest to the original and John's was the least like the original. Rodney had kinda given up on the flowers and put in a couple more constellations in their place. Kaleb's was in the spirit of the original but he had done some of his own things with the flowers. 

The leader came over and cheered on their work -- which John figured she would do even if what they had was horrid - and insisted on taking a picture of them with their paintings with Rodney's phone.

Rodney presented his painting to Teyla as a gift for her birthday and used the group picture as the background on his personal laptop.


End file.
